Swaying myth
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info How to comfort the depressed Maggie? Maybe the answer is to go to the aquarium. Objective Go to Aquarium and see who's there.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: How to become the ideal you... Easy steps to regain confidence... I don’t think I can come up with some good idea by reading these books. I have a feeling that that’s not what Miss Longlan really needs... What’s the thing Miss Longlan really needs? Maybe I can get some new clues by having a chat with Miss Longlan! Where would Miss Longlan be right now? Will she be in the aquarium? Story Chat 2 Magda: It’s less crowded than before. Is it because people are working in the day... Huh? Cleric Pan? Cleric Pan: Miss Ellenstein? Please forgive me. I’m too immersed in the grand view to notice that you are here. Magda: Ah! No need... I should apologize for disturbing you. I didn’t expect to see you in the aquarium... Cleric Pan: Actually I’ve been here twice, Miss Ellenstein. These creatures live under the sea... though might be rarely seen by people, are still the creation of Sky Goddess. The goddess not only carefully designed what we normally seen, but also created those delicate marine creatures man like us could never dream of. It proves that human might not be the dominator of the world. In the eyes of goddess, we human and the other creatures in the world have the same status. Magda: Same status? It’s amazing to have these thoughts. Sure enough the servant of goddess has different perspective of view. Cleric Pan: Really? They are just my personal thoughts. But I’m curious to know Miss Ellenstein’s thought. Magda: My thought? I think the question about the relation between human and other creatures is far out of my range. Not, I mean I’ve never thought to compare human with other creatures. So I really appreciate that you can consider this question and get your own conclusion... Is it the power of belief? Cleric Pan: Not really. After all, the definition of belief varies from person to person. For me, my belief is the compass that leading my direction. The sky goddess taught us to love and forgive others. I think belief is a gift she prepared for her followers for us to find light in the deep darkness. For those followers who can barely sustain their lives, belief might be what supports them to survive. The belief of nobility won’t be the same with that of the dancing girl. Those orens don’t have any religious believes, but they have something we will never give up as well. People may have different experience and emotions, but... Magda: In the eyes of goddess, we are totally equal? Cleric Pan: Exactly, Miss Ellenstein. Recently... Every time I’m about to forget that, I’ll pay a visit to this place. Maybe the sea water around can give me an illusion that I’m free of all the secular worries. If I had a chance, I really wish to share this feeling to all the followers of the goddess. Magda: (Finishing that, Cleric Pan turned his eyesight to the sea again.) Totally, equal... ... Ah! No! I’m here looking for Miss Longlan! Pardon, Lord Cleric, do you know... Cleric Pan: Miss Longlan? I’m sorry. I don’t know her whereabouts. Magda: Isn’t she here... Cleric Pan: Judging by your expression, does Miss Longlan get into some trouble? Magda: Hmm... She... Cleric Pan: Please rest assured that it’s my duty to listen to the worries of all believers of Goddess and keep secrets for them. Magda: I appreciate that, my lord. Miss Longlan has always been worry about not being able to be accepted by the social circle. This time she built the aquarium to change their views, but... Cleric Pan: It’s not an easy task to eliminate their prejudice. Magda: Yes, but Miss Longlan finds it very depressing... I wish I can find some ways to cheer her up again... Cleric Pan: You are a considerate friend, Miss Ellenstein. I don’t know much about Miss Longlan as you do. But this aquarium has offered me some new experience and I think I’m obliged to express my gratitude. Could you convey a message for Miss Longlan? Next week the church would hold a charity ball and we’d like to invite Miss Longlan to be our honourable guests. Magda: You mean... I see. I’ll tell her your message now! Thank you, my lord! Cleric Pan: Is she leaving? Such a lady of action... I haven’t even get the chance to ask if she’s interested in attending the ball as well. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, I heard you’ve been to the aquarium again? Is that place crowded with common citizens? Do they hurt you? Are you feeling uncomfortable? Better not visit places like that... Magda: Wah Hah Hah! Mom, I’m fine. There aren’t a lot of people there today and the aquarium is so beautiful! Eliza: How beautiful could water and fish be! Magda: But the environment is different, so is the feeling. It feels like I’m in another world! Would you like to go with me next time? Eliza: No. Magda: A grim refusal again... Eliza: If you still have time to joking, what about practicing your dancing steps again after meal? Magda: Alright~ (Anyway, I’ve got some unexpected good news today! I shall get up earlier tomorrow to tell Maggie the good news~) Category:Event Quests Category:Sea of Fantasy Event Category:Transcript